Répond moi !
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Yoi, pseudo, hypothétique suite de i want it that way de Machan, Ken aime Huyga qui ne l'aime pas, dur dur la vie, mais non tout va biiien ! YAOI bien sur


Répond moi ! 

Disclamer : Aujourd'hui, Atf prépare son plan G, fouillant dans son livre de référence, 1001 piéges faciles et fiables,« Le piege à loup, non ca abîme trop, trou dans le sol avec pieux, ta tue c'est pas bon, rocher glissant dans un couloir étroit, trop Indiana John's ... Haaaa ! Ca c'est bien, Demain ils seront à moi, rien qu'a moi et pour toujours HAHAHAH !

_Répond moi!_

Seul dans un dojo vide et sombre, vêtu d'un simple kimono blanc, mal fermé à la taille par un ceinture noir, au dos de laquelle étaient brodé en lettre d'or, Wakashimazu, une jeune homme brun semblait danser au rythme d'une vielle horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte. Il enchaînait coups de pied et coups de poings, dans un ballet moite de sueur. Il s'entraînait en répétant inlassablement ces katas dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se devait d'être le meilleur, ici, sur les tatamis, à défaut d'être le meilleur sur les tapis vert des stades de foot.

Il s'arrêta, respirant bruyamment il fixant la pénombre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvenait pas. Il se sentait si faible, si petit. A quoi bon se montrer tel un dragon sans peur, lorsque l'on était rongé par un mal si cruel qu'il consumait éternellement l'âme et le coeur. Ses pensées le ramènerait toujours à ...

Il s'essuya le front avec la manche de son kimono, puis marcha vers la sortit, il salua la pièce et s'en alla.

La chaleur des gouttes d'eau tombant sur sa peau fatiguée, ne lavait pas son esprit. Il aurait tant aimé tout oublier, tout vider, repartir à zéro. Ses mains en coupelle, l'eau brûlante s'y accumulant, comme les regrets dans son coeur. L'eau douce coulant sur ses joues se mêla soudain de sel. 

Une boule bloqua sa gorge, sa respiration se fit plus douloureuse, ses jambes s'effondrèrent alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur son visage. Il pleurait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait tant de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il allait bien, il était content de sa vie, mais le soir il était submergé par ce mal-être inconnu.

Il se laissa aller, pleurant tout son saoule, puis les larmes ne coulèrent plus , il respira de nouveau normalement. Il sortit de la douche se sécha, s'habilla puis sortit dans la nuit naissante. 

Les mains dans les poches de son jeans trop large et délavé, il marchait, laissant le hasard le guider. Un brouhaha, le tira du vide dans lequel il s'était plongé. Devant lui se dressait un stade. Le stade dans lequel il avait passé toute sa vie ; celle qu'il avait aimé. Les souvenirs remontèrent en lui, comme les larmes en ses yeux. Il serra les poings, ses jointures devinrent blanches, et les yeux rivés sur la lumière du stade, il écoutait les hourras de la foule.

Il se rappela, ces jours où ils étaient les centres d'attention de tout ceux qui scandaient les encouragements qu'il entendait. Cette vie lui manquait cruellement. Et Kojiro? 

Non, c'était son ami, il lui manquait comme un ami nous manque.  
Ses ongles entamaient ses paumes.

Il pensait à lui sans arrêt, il avait des flashs, de ses yeux noirs et protecteurs, de son sourire si rare et chaud, de lui courant, l'encourageant. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais devant ces lumières, ses souvenirs s'éclairèrent, Hyûga Kojiro lui manquait, comme l'eau manquerait à un poisson, comme la lumière manquerait à un arbre.

La douleur le reposa sur terre. Ses mains étaient rouges. Il ravala sa mélancolie et rentra.

Le lendemain matin, Wakashimazu se leva, très tôt. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas très bien dormit. Traînant les pieds, il arriva dans la cuisine. Un morceau de pain et un café lui servirent de petit déjeuner. La tête appuyée sur sa paume blessée, il touillait le liquide noir, lui rappelant les yeux brillant de ? 

Non, Il devait arrêter de penser à lui. C'était stupide.

Le bruit des lettres qui tombent le fit sursauter. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et ramassa le courrier. Parmi les factures, il y avait une lettre à l'adresse écrite à la main. L'écriture était soignée mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Au dos, rien. Jetant le reste des missives, il coura dans sa chambre. Pourquoi était il si impatient ? Qu'espérait il ? Il le savait. Kojiro. Cette lettre était sûrement de Kojiro. Une joie amère apparue en lui. Il saisit son coupe papier s'assit sur son lit, et attendit. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur. Pourquoi ? Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lire. Et si son capitaine était en train de l'oublier, et si leur ? amitié se fanait ?  
Il eu un haut le coeur. Amitié avec un arrière goût de mensonge.

Il souffla et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. C'était des larmes de colère. Ses doigt de refermèrent sur le papier, le froissant. De rage, il en fit une boule et la jeta dans sa corbeille.  
C'était Takashi qui lui écrivait ! Takashi, pas Kojiro !

Tu n'es même pas fichu de m'écrire ! Hurla-t' il en shootant dans la poubelle.

Son père s'était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son fils, il n'essayait plus de le comprendre.

Furieux, et déboussolé par la puissance de sa colère, il s'empara d'un stylo, d'un feuille, puis ses doigts virevoltèrent frénétiquement sur la feuille.

Wakashimazu avait l'impression d'être possédé par cette partie de lui même qu'il avait toujours ignoré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas lui qui écrivait, c'était son coeur. 

Il ferma les yeux puis lentement, il se calma et reprit ses esprits. Le stylo tomba sur la table. Le bruit qu'il fit en heurtant le bois lui fit ouvrit les yeux brutalement.

Les mots qu'il avait écrits lui éclatèrent dans les yeux. C'était ses mains qui avaient écrit ça ? Il lu et relu les quelques lettres noirs, comme pour se persuader qu'elles existaient réellement.

- Je ...T'aime ?

Tout devint clair. Tout ce mal être, cette envie de mourir, ces larmes inexpliquées, venait de ce sentiment sur lequel il n'avait pas réussi à mettre de mots.

Non, c'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de ... Kojiro. C'est un homme. Bien sur, il perdait ses moyens face aux grands yeux noirs du tigre, évidemment il le trouvait magnifique et charismatique, qui n'avait pas ressentit cela devant ce capitaine si imposant.  
Il se mentait, se trahissait par omission. Il avait rêvé de passer ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de Hyûga, de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau désirablement dorée, de ces échanges de regards que l'on voit dans les films à l'eau de rose.

Une goutte tomba sur le papier. Cette larme était la première à couler pour une raison précise.

- Merde, Je l'aime...

Il savait désormais qu'il ne trouverait jamais la paix, que la mélancolie ne le quitterait pas.  
A moins que ...

Il reprit son stylo et signa d'un simple :

« Répond moi,  
Ken »

Trouvant une enveloppe dans l'un de ses tiroirs mal rangés, il y griffonna l'adresse de Kojiro. Il plia maladroitement le feuille et la fourra dans l'enveloppe, puis il descendit en trombe, vola quelque yens à son père puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait posté sa lettre, sa déclaration. Un mois, qu'il se levait tôt pour ne pas rater le courrier. Un mois qu'il sursautait à chaque coup de téléphone. Un mois qu'il se rendait malade en entendant la sonnette et aujourd'hui, il était sûr qu'il avait tout perdu.

L'espoir d'être aimé, l'amitié et l'estime que lui portait Kojiro.

Il avait assez attendu ça réponse, il n'avait que trop compris. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. A quoi bon, il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre de lui, il n'aimerait personne d'autre c'était trop dur, il n'avait plus de réelle passion, plus de vie.  
Il voulait partir, loin, très loin.

La lame de rasoir dans la main, il attendait. Réfléchissant.

Non, plus rien de le retenait.  
Il ferma le robinet d'eau chaude.  
Il plaça la pointe de la lame au milieu de son poignet gauche.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et ...

ding dong

Il soupira, et se leva. C'était la dernière fois qu'il espérait, la dernière fois qu'il imaginait le visage souriant de Kojiro apparaître derrière la porte.

- Bonjour, Wakashimazu-kun ! S'écria Hyûga en le serrant dans ses bras. 

Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, la main toujours sur la poignée de porte.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme? Je peux entrer ?  
- Oui ... oui bien sur.

Ken s'écarta en silence fixant son capitaine sortit de nulle part.

- La saison vient de se finir, j'ai quelque jour de repos. Alors je suis venu te voir directement. Annonça Kojiro en posant son sac dans un coin de la pièce.  
- C'est gentil.

Le tigre lui adressa un large sourire puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit par le goal keeper habitué à ce que Hyûga agisse ici, comme s'il était chez lui. Il se servit un verre de limonade, fraîchement sortit du frigo.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Demanda-t' il entre deux goulées.  
- Ca va, je me maintiens.

Il vida son verre, le rinça et le rangea. Il regarda ensuite Ken, il n'allait pas bien, il le sentait. Il le connaissait par coeur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme trop pâle. Il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bars, de la faire rire, sourire, de le consoler, l'embrasser. Il voulait lui hurler ce qu'il avait mille fois écrit dans ses lettres, ces morceaux de papier jetés dans un coin que personne ne lirait jamais.

- S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux me le dire et ?  
- Tu as reçu ma lettre ? Demanda Wakashimazu qui n'avait rien écouter.  
- Non. Je n'ai rien reçu. Tu m'as écrit ?

Ken ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre, tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait agit bêtement, il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as écrit. Et Quand ?  
- Je ne sais plus. Plein de trucs.  
- Bah raconte !  
- Tu aurais pu m'écrire.  
- Euh, j'ai pas eu le temps.  
- Ouais, tu as jamais le temps pour rien, même pas pour téléphoner et dire un petit bonjour.  
- Et toi ? Tu n'as peut être plus de forfait, ou une autre bêtise dans le style ! S'écria le Tigre soudain hors de lui, alors qu'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Moi qui croyait que tu me comprenais.  
- Toi non plus tu ne comprends rien.  
- Je pensais pourtant qu'on était les meilleurs amis de monde...

Ces derniers mots jeter à la figure de Kojiro, le paralysèrent. Il ne le voyait plus comme un ami. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour son vis à vis. Il repensa au tas de lettre, il se trouva soudain stupide. Cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer, il en souffrait et il n'aimait pas lui mentir.

- Je ne veux plus être ami avec toi? Murmura- t-il en détournant le regard.1  
- Pardon?

Il avait tout perdu. Kojiro savait, il le détestait maintenant. Il voulait pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à oublier qu'un jour il avait sourit, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, il devait tenir, ne pas montrer cette faiblesse à celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ne peux plus ...Je t'aime.

Ken mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kojiro avait déjà ramasser son sac et ouvert la porte. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Attend ! Attend moi ! Le tigre se retourna avant de sortir. Wakashimazu était abasourdi, appuyé sur le mur les yeux braqués sur les moindres mouvements de Hyûga, les lèvres frémissantes ne formant aucun son, n'avaient pas bougé.

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais il fallait que je te le dise, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. J'en souffrais trop.

Il claqua la porte, coupant le souffle paniqué de Ken. Il se frotta les yeux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas rêvé. Dans la cuisine, il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il lassa ses chaussures, puis partit. Il se gifla mentalement de n'avoir pas su réagir plus vite. La rue, mise à part une vielle rentrant du marché, était déserte. Il sourit.

- Je sais où tu es...

Ce n'était pas un parc, c'était plus un petit coin de pelouse, surmontée de quelque jouets pour enfants et d'un majestueux chêne aux nombreuses branches basses et larges. Kojiro aimait venir ici lorsqu'il avait un moment de libre, il montait dans le chêne et dormait à l'ombre où il regardait les enfants jouaient parmi lesquels se trouvaient souvent ses frères et sa soeur.  
Il était là, tel un fauve sombre, tapie dans l'ombre.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais Ken l'avait vu. Il le regardait le couvrant du regard. Il était superbe. Adossé au large tronc, l'une de ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, l'autre appuyée sur la plus puissante de branche, sa tête renversé en arrière laissait voir son visage serein, ses paupières closes.

Le gardien sourit, une légère brise fit chanter aux feuilles une douce berceuse.

Lentement, doucement, sans aucun bruit, aidé par son agilité acquise au prix de nombreuses heures de travaille, il rejoignit le grand enfant endormis.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se cala debout sur une branche. Il surplombait l'objet de son ascension de toute sa taille. Ses yeux étaient mouillés. Ken se maudit mille fois de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ça.

Comment le réveiller ? Pourquoi le réveiller, il était si beau ainsi ?

Les joues humides, le persuadèrent de l'éveiller. Ken posa lèvres sur celles inconnues de Kojiro. Elles étaient salées. Il les sentit se crisper. Deux billes noires apparurent sur le visage halé du tigre, alors que deux mains repoussèrent violemment l'embrasseur invétéré.

- Ca va pas la tête ! Espèce de taré du genou ! ...  
- Hyûga, c'est moi ...C'est quoi cette insulte ? 2

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, toisant le jeune homme. Il semblait le connaître.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? C'est toi qui ... Enfin ...  
- Oui, et je peux recommencer.  
- Ha oui ? Essais un peu pour voir !

Wakashimazu se pencha vers le visage impatient de Kojiro, ses doigts se posèrent sur son cou et sa taille, alors des mains appuyaient doucement sur ses épaules.

Leur baisers, fut doux, intense, comme le début d'une nouvelle vie rêvée depuis si longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kojiro reçu chez lui, une lettre bardée de tampon rouge en tout genre. Pas d'expéditeur. Elle était datée de plus d'un mois. Il l'ouvrit intrigué, puis un grand sourire lui attira les lèvres.  
Il n'y avait que quelques mots, écrits, mais c'était les plus précieux. Il remarqua une petite tache, faisant onduler le papier, il savait ce que c'était, lui aussi les avaient vu sur ces propres lettres qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui envoyer.  
Dans chacune il avait tourné autour du pot et avait fini par abandonner. Il admira d'autant plus Wakashimazu, ce courage si fort et imperturbable, que lui n'aurait jamais.

« Répond moi. »

C'est ce qu'il fit.

_Fin_

Remarques bidons :

1 Oui j'ai honteusement plagié le petit Daisuké, dans Dn Angel, mais j'adore trop cette réplique  
2 Désolé, il me faut ma pointe de délire, c'est quand même une fic sur Captain Tsubasa, c'est pas rien !

Gros bibi à Machan que j'adore. J'espere que cette pseudo suite t'as plu.


End file.
